Two Captains
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Captain Rose Nightingale is saved from her hanging and then whirled into a bunch of adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow. Just a short story for now, Easy and not too intense reading, so Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates, sadly but I do own 'Captain' Rose Nightingale. I hope you enjoy and Please review if you can! XD_

There I stood, Captain Rose Nightingale, just in front of the hangman's noose. How the navy found and caught me, I will never know and probably wouldn't have time to find out as the man read out my sentence for committing the 'acts of piracy'. I had lost my ship due to Beckett and now was about to face the noose, what a great day I was having.

The executioner placed the ropes around my small neck as I stood confident, staring past the crowd, with not a glimpse of fear. Then some people caught my eye, I saw the governor, Norrington the commodore that caught me, and then the vile Beckett, all watching me. I smiled and bowed my head, showing them that I was not bothered and I didn't want to give them the satisfaction, especially with Beckett standing there. The drums started to roll, and at the corner of my eye, I saw the executioner placing his hand on the lever. I closed my eyes, tightly, as the drums got louder. Then, something strange happened. I felt the noose round my neck, loosen and I flashed my eyes open. I saw the navy pushing there way through the crowd. I quickly looked at the executioner and he winked at me, the only choice was to trust him, whoever he was, after all he was helping me escape.

I followed this mysterious man into the empty fort with the navy marines following close behind. We got to the side of the fort that was over looking the sea. The man grabbed my hand and talked to me for the first time "Only option, love"

The voice struck me as someone I had meet before, but there was no time to think about that as Norrington ran behind us. I quickly nodded my head in approval of the idea and we both leaped off the cliff and into the ocean.

I held my breath under the ocean water as I struggled to get back to the surface, as I wasn't the strongest of swimmers, especially after jumping off cliffs.

I gasped as I reached the surface, catching my breath. I looked round and saw the man close behind. The man ripped off the dark black robes of the executioner's uniform and I couldn't believe who it was, out of all people or well, pirates.

"Jack Sparrow!" I exclaimed as I paddled in the salty water.

"Captain, love" he smiled

"Why did you help me escape?" I wondered

"Just in the neighbourhood, looked like you needed rescuing Captain Rose "he answered

"I could have saved myself" I muttered

"Grand job you was doing, love" he grinned "Now where be you're ship?"

"In the depths, thanks to Beckett" I answered

"Ah, he's got a habit of doing that" replied Jack, looking a bit sad and he shook out of it "We better go ashore, find somewhere to hide"

We got to the shore, and hid by some barrels under a small bridge. We heard footsteps approach and then voices.

"Norrington, get you're ship and be sure you catch them once and for all!" a voice ordered, and we both knew it was Beckett. I saw their shadow, just where me and Jack were hiding so I pressed myself more against the wall, as I did not want to get caught after just escaping.

"Vile pirates, some day I will get rid of them all" Beckett carried on.

"You can try" mumbled Jack

"Did you say something?" asked Beckett

"No, sir" answered Norrington

"Hm, will go along then and get them. The sooner you go, the sooner their see that noose again" snapped Beckett as Norrington went to get his men ready.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked

Jack thought, and looked round the bay. I saw the two ships and I knew what he was thinking as I smiled "Commandeer?"

"Aye" he grinned

Jack then got up to see if the close was clear, which it was as the Navy were setting up their ships. We ran along the edge of the as we kept a look out. We got the to the other side of the port, without getting caught, and to our luck, the ship was based right near the edge of the jungle, which made it easy for us to swing on by some vines, it sounded really bizarre, but it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

**There was hardly anyone on board as they was all probably on the other ship, preparing to find us, little did they know that we wasn't even out of the bay –yet. We ran down the top deck to where the small bunch of sailors was, waving our weapons about.**

"**Surrender or die!" I shouted as I held up my sword to them and Jack held his pistol. The group of sailors stared, looking a bit confused in what we was telling them to do and Jack warned "Means get off"**

**The sailors looked at their officer in what to do, and he nodded. That was easy, I thought as they all got into one of the small boats and rowed away shouting to the sailors on the other ship.**

"**You go into the crow's nest and swing across and get the ship on course and I'll distract them, then swing over by the front of the ship" I explained my plan. **

"**Aye, good plan love" he agreed**

**I then went and tied a bit of rope at the railings at the front of the ship, ready for when I was to swing over. I heard the officer shouting to Norrington and his men "The two pirates! They got the ship!"**

**I ran back to Jack and we watched as they approached. Jack then smiled "See you over there" and he climbed up to the crow's nest as I wandered round the deck. Then the group of marines followed by Norrington came aboard they approached me as I held a smile on my face. Norrington grabbed m arm forcefully and glared "You pirates are so vile. You think you can escape? But you always end up facing the noose anyway"**

"**Ah, dear Norrie, you describe us so well, you should be a poet" I smiled, pushing my luck. He then forcefully dragged me to the small boat, as we did we walked down some steps, so I put my leg in front of his and he tripped down the stairs, releasing me from his hold. I quickly ran over to the rope as the marines helped him up.**

"**Get her!" shouted Norrington as I jumped onto the edge of the ship with the rope on my hand. I swung over, just grabbing onto the side as Jack rushed over and helped pull me up. We both smiled as we succeeded and then the marines started to fire at us but they were soon out of range. **

"**Good show" smiled Jack "We're heading for Tortuga" he added as we stood by the helm, nothing but the sea ahead of us. **

"**Aye, I could have guessed, to find a crew?" I replied**

"**That's right my trustful first mate" he smiled**

"**Excuse me? Who made you Captain?" I questioned**

"**Well, I did save you…" he answered**

"**Don't play that card with me, Jack. It doesn't mean this ship is yours" I remarked**

"**But I have more experience Captain **_**Rosie**_**" smirked Jack**

"**Don't ever call me that again" I warned**

"**What Captain? I guess that means you are first mate then" he teased**

"**I think you know what was about, Jack" I glared**

"**It's Captain, actually" he grinned**

"**Same to you" I replied**

"**Fine! We're both be the Captains then!" remarked Jack**

"**Fine" I muttered, and was about to open my mouth in protest but Jack smiled "Nope, two Captains that's final"**

**I couldn't believe the day I was having, my ship got sunk, then I'm about to get hanged, then escape with a fellow pirate, commandeered a ship of the fleet and now I was one of the two Captains on one ship, come adventure.**

"**So, id Beckett brand you as well?" asked Jack**

"**Oh" I answered "I was branded a long time ago, I didn't know freedom of speech would make you an outlaw"**

"**Aye, I didn't know doing the right thing would make me one either, but I 'ave no desire to return to that life when I got all the freedom a man could want" Jack smiled as he looked out into the sea. **

"**But the mutiny that must have been terrible, I couldn't imagine my crew doing that to me" I replied**

"**Aye that it was. All that I done to get my ship back and then it gets taken away, but I will get it back, mark my words" he explained**

"**They're marked" I smiled "I don't know how though, if the tales are true and there is a curse"**

"**There will be an opportune moment" he remarked**


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: Only a short one, but please enjoy and review if you can XD_

We reached Tortuga in the morning, when nearly everyone was at least half sober. We had decked the ship towards the back of the island in case the navy saw it and was daring enough to make port on a pirate island. Our main aim was to find us a crew for the commandeered ship where the ship would have t be changed a bit, like its name for instance.

"Faithful bride?" I said to Jack, while looking at the row of taverns and he nodded in agreement. We walked in and saw the place being tidied up a people sleeping with their heads resting on the tables.

"Two rums please, love" Jack smiled at the barmaid.

"At this time of the morning?" I questioned

"Aye, when I was marooned for weeks, I learnt you should drink why you can" replied Jack

"Come on Jack, I know the rumrunners got you off that island, how many days was it? Oh yeah, three!" I laughed

"I don't know what you're on about" remarked Jack

"The rumrunners has to be friends of mine" I smiled

"Ah, well love. I'm counting on you to keep my secrets" pleaded Jack

"I will, unless you annoy me too much" I chuckled

"Thanks, lass" he grinned

"It's Captain" I corrected

I then looked over at a sleeping man and I nodded to Jack. We walked besides him and I nudge him in the back. He shot up surprise and looked at us.

"Well, well!" the man smiled

"Ahoy Gibbs" I smiled back and sat next to him.

"Well, Captain Rose Nightingale and Captain Jack Sparrow, what can I do for ye?" he asked

"We need you to find us a crew" answered Jack

"A crew? You got a ship then?" questioned Gibbs

"Aye" I smiled "A present from the Navy"

"Ah, I see. Do you think that was wise?" asked Gibbs

"Well, since Beckett sunk both our ships I would say it was" I remarked

"And we're gonna re-name and paint it so their have a harder time spotting us" explained Jack

"Argh, I'll find us a crew" grinned Gibbs

"Coming then?" I smiled

"Aye, I wouldn't miss an adventure with you two" he replied

"The ship is decked round the back of the island, tell them to meet there tomorrow morning" explained Jack

"Better get to it then" smiled Gibbs and he walked off in the forming crowd that were starting to fill the tavern again.

"Back to the ship?" I asked Jack

"Aye, aye Captain!" he smiled

"Don't mock me, Jack just because I'm a better Captain" I smirked

"Is that so?" he grinned

"Yes, my crew didn't commit mutiny on me, did they?" I shot back

The look on Jack's face made me feel guilty straight away, and I said"Jack,, I'm sorry – I didn't mean it. You are a good Captain; you just had some bad eggs on board"

"It's fine, lass" he faintly smiled, but I could tell he was still somewhat hurt by my comment, it was only meant to be a joke, but I shouldn't have said it, he loved that ship.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the morning, there was a crew lined up on the deck. Me and Jack walked down the line of sailors and what a bunch of characters they were of all different shape and sizes. **

"**They're do" Jack nodded to Gibbs**

"**And you're do as a first mate" I smiled at Gibbs**

"**But – what – about…." Gibbs looked confused**

"**Two Captains" replied Jack**

"**Ah, well than as you wish Captains" he laughed**

"**Right, let's paint this ship!" I smiled**

**I let Jack shout out the orders as I still felt bad in what I had said to him last night. The crew started to paint over the red and green coloured paint and covered it with a dark blue and gold lining. **

"**So, a name love" Jack came and sat next to me. **

"**Hm, what are you thinking?" I asked**

"**Something to do with hope, maybe" answered Jack**

"**I was thinking something about destiny" I replied**

**Jack then sat back and thought, then he smiled "Hope's Destiny"**

**I looked up, it sounded good and I complimented "How comes you're so good at naming ships?"**

**Jack shrugged his shoulders looking a bit smug, but I let him get on with it. Jack then told the crew the name of the ship and it was soon painted on. **

**The ship was finally done by near sunset and Jack informed the crew "Good work, mates, we're be setting sail tomorrow morning"**

**Jack then came and stood next to me and we both looked at the ship admiring it. **

"**We make a good team, lass" smiled Jack**

"**Well, we are probably the two best pirates in the Caribbean, why wouldn't we?" I laughed**

"**I'll drink to that" agreed Jack**

**The crew went ashore and I went along with them as Jack and Gibbs looked at some charts. The crew went into a mixture of taverns as I looked out into the night to see a dark ship with the moonlight gazing upon it. **

"**The Pearl" I whispered**

**I didn't know whether to go and get Jack, but then I didn't know when his 'opportune moment' was. But I had no time to decided as a hand forcefully grabbed my arm "Where be Jack Sparrow, missy?"**

"**I don't know" I snapped and I pulled his hand off me "And I would learn some manners if I was you"**

"**My apologies, I am Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl" he answered**

"**I would say it's nice to meet you but it hasn't been" I snapped and begun to walk off. This time, he grabbed me by the neck, lifting me off the ground and he stepped into the moonlight, revealing himself as a skeleton. **

"**Where be Jack, Captain Rose?" he repeated**

"**Get you're cursed hands off me" I warned**

"**Fine, we're take you with us" he replied and two of his crew tried to drag me back to the ship as I elbowed one and kicked the other in the stomach, but as I tried to make an escape they all gathered round me.**

"**Come Rose, don't cause a fuss" grinned Barbossa**

"**It's Captain, actually" I snarled**

"**Ah, well that makes two Captains then" replied Barbossa**

"**I wouldn't address you as Captain seems the ship is not rightfully yours" I snapped**

**Barbossa glared at me, looking slightly amused and then nodded. The crew grabbed me and dragged me to the ship. As they did, I saw Jack in some barrels and I mouthed "Don't come for me" as I thought it could be a trick so Barbossa could get rid of Jack for once and for all.**

**When I got onto the Black Pearl I could see why Jack was so dismayed to lose it, as it was beautiful….**

"**Take her to the brig" ordered Barbossa, then once again I got dragged down to the brig and locked it as I called "What is this going to achieve?" **


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes: I hope you're all enjoying this story, I hope to post the next chapter probably tomorrow now, but in the mean time, I hope you have fun reading this one! XD Please Review if you can, many thanks! _

When the dinner bell started to toll, someone came down and unlocked the cell door and said "Captain wants you at his table"

I walked into the cabin where Barbossa was stood and he smiled "Ah, my guest of honour"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Hector" I remarked

"Aye" he smiled "Sit down"

I slumped onto the chair and one of the crew placed some food in front of me and I mumbled "No thanks"

"Don't be like that, Rose. I bet you're hungry" said Barbossa

"What is my purpose of being here?" I demanded

Barbossa sat back, thinking en he smirked "Just another of getting at Jack, I know he's still alive and I will get him"

"You seem to be going to big lengths to annoy him, it's very sad actually" I replied

"This is my ship, and I'll decide what's sad" he raised he's voice.

"But it's not your ship is it!" I shouted back

Suddenly I was put to silence as Barbossa slapped me round the face so hard that blood started to roll down my face.

"And the point of that was?" I broke the silence.

"To shut you up for at least a minute "snapped Barbossa

"Well done for that then" I muttered, this man was really starting to irritate me. Then I looked down at the table ad smirked a little as I saw a knife near me. As he turned round, I picked it up and threw it into his back. He stood still, taking the dinner knife out of his back and turned back towards me.

"What was the point on that?" he repeated what I said earlier and in the same tone "You know we can't die"

"Yes but it was good satisfaction stabbing you" I remarked in a dark voice. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and mumbled "You're getting off lightly" then he shouted "Take her back down to the brig!"

* * *

There I was again, back in the hold that had water pouring in at every wave the ship past. I saw the morning light coming through the gaps of the wooden planks that formed the ship. I had no idea what was going on when the ship came to a stop in the middle of the open ocean from what I could see. But I still didn't understand why I was on the Black Pearl anyway, just so Barbossa could hurt Jack even more? What a cruel man, I couldn't wait for the day Jack gets him back.

Again, the cell door was opened by one of the cursed crew, I thought of attacking him but there would be know point because I wouldn't be able to escape anyway. I got to the quarterdeck and all the crew was there, staring at me.

"What's going on?" I questioned

"You're taking a no return passage off my ship" answered Barbossa

"Am I now?" I muttered as I walked to the edge of the deck, where there was a plank waiting for me to cross with a small island in the distant. They all begun tot wave their swords about, cheering and I turned and said "I need a pistol with one shot"

"But ye not part of my crew" replied Barbossa

"But I'm a pirate, keep to the code" I snapped

"Aye, this be the only time you've been right" said Barbossa and he pasted me a pistol, as I checked to see if it was loaded as I had no reason to trust him. Not wanting to stay any longer, I jumped off the ship and into the cold water. As I sprung out the water, I saw behind me the Black Pearl sailing away.

When I got the shore, I stumbled onto the soft sand, like I said, I wasn't the strongest swimmers. I laid on the sand, looking into the blue Caribbean sky, now was I going to get out of this? No one will ever be able to find me now. I sat up quickly and looked round the tiny island at the few amount of palm trees. There's no food, and nothing to build a raft with, I might as well use that hot now.

No.

I mustn't think too grimly, there must be away off! I looked out into the ocean but could not see any other land or anything! Maybe there is no out of this. I slumped back down to the sand, the heat was getting too much for me to bare, hardly any shade and nothing to satisfy my thirst. My mouth went dry and my eyes gently closed, was this to be the end of Captain Rose?


	6. Chapter 6

****

**_Notes: Here's the next chapter, it's quiet short, sorry! Thanks to CaptainSparrow-luv for reading and reviewing! _****_Enjoy!_**

**The next thing I remember, I was being carried in the arms of somebody. My eyes flashed open and I jumped out of the person's hold. As I did, I noticed I was still on the island and I tuned to see who the person was.**

"**Jack!" I smiled and hugged him "I can say Jack, I've never been happier to see you!" **

**Jack chuckled then replied "Come, lass, let's get you back to the ship"**

**As we sat in the small boat returning to the ship, we discussed my time on the Black Pearl. **

"**So, he took you to get to me?" asked Jack**

"**Aye, he knows you're alive" I answered**

"**Well his little trick worked" replied Jack**

"**What trick?" I asked**

"**It did get to me" he smiled **

**I smiled back and then carried on "Jack, I can see why you hated losing it and why you want to get it back" **

**We got back to the ship and climbed back onto the deck. Then I thought of something, so I went to ask Jack "How did you know where I was?"**

**Jack took his compass out and pointed his eyes towards it and smiled.**

"**The compass?" I asked**

"**My compass is unique" he grinned**

"**Unique in what sort of way?" I asked**

"**It points to what you want most, and I wanted to find you, savvy?" he explained**

"**Is that the truth?" I replied**

"**Every word" he smiled**

**I looked at him uncertain to whether he was telling the truth or not, but then if not, how could he have found me? I then shook this from my thoughts and ordered the crew "Hands to braces! Set sail in the direction of north east!"**

"**Where are we heading?" asked Jack**

"**Tortuga" I replied**

"**But we just left there, love" he remarked**

"**But you forgot the supplies" I answered**

**Jack thought, then nodded "Aye, I did" **


End file.
